


My Trip to the Black Parade

by loveandroses



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandroses/pseuds/loveandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this file on my computer trash file, upon opening I found a fic worse than anythings I have ever written. So here you go. 13 year old me trying to write a novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Trip to the Black Parade

Chapter 1

 

“Come on, Come on follow me your phantom” whispered the ghost looking thing in the corner of Eve’s room  
“Why do you want me?” said Eve strongly  
“I am the phantom your father left for you Eve Marie!, I am here to lead you to the Black Parade!!”  
At the sound of Black Parade Eve had a flashback from when she was 5 and her late father took her to the city to see a marching band.  
“Eve When you grow up would you be the savior of the broken, beaten and the damned?” Her dad questioned. Eve, not knowing what that meant nodded yes He said “Will you defeat them your demons, and all the non-believers the plans that they had made? Because one day I’ll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the Black Parade.” Eve gave her vow to be a savior and when the phantom came to follow it to the Black Parade.  
Well her Phantom was here, but she had a date with her boyfriend, Gerard tomorrow, she would trick the phantom.  
“So you’re my Phantom huh? Well I can’t go to the Black Parade I have to take care of my 3 brothers Mikey, Ray and Frank and I’m only 13” said Eve 

“What about your caretaker, Grace?”  
“She will notice I’m gone” No she wouldn’t she’d be glad She Thought Eve was a little nuscince  
“Good point I shall come back!!” And the phantom disappeared..  
Good that stupid Phantom was gone now I can focus on more important matters like planning my dad’s funeral and picking what to wear tomorrow.  
Ugg funeral planning Moms funeral was planned by Dad. But no one cares about him now his heart stopped beating. He was only my dad not my brothers but they only liked him because of his money. Just like my idiot mom! I’m glad she’s dead!

 

 

 

Chapter 2  
Eves phone rang it was Gerard She answered and started picking out an outfit for their date tomorrow.  
“Hello”  
“Hey How are you” said Gerard 

“Excited for our date tomorrow”  
“Yeah about that”  
“YOU ARE NOT CANCELING ANOTHER DATE!!!!!!!”  
“But I have work tomorrow”  
“Call out!”  
“Okay ill call out sick for you”  
“Thank You See you at the park 2o’clock”  
“No, 2o’clock sharp”  
“Okay see you at school “  
“Love You”  
“Love you more”  
Knock, Knock  
“What!” Eve yelled  
“Food” Yelled Mikey  
“One minute!”  
“Sorry have to go, dinner” Eve said to Gerard  
“Okay you hang up”  
“I will, love you”  
“Love you too”  
Eve hung the phone to go eat dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. I am doing NaNo this year, so please wait for some MUCH better fanfics after November! (Writing Buddies? im killjoy00) I will update this more often! I promise!


End file.
